1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-controlled, numerical-control system for machine tools which determines force per unit tool deflection and diameter error based upon variables measured at the machine tool prior to a machining operation. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of operating a computer-controlled, numerical-control system for determining tool deflection and diameter error using a previously prepared numerical-control program to control the machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In computer-controlled and numerically-controlled automatic machine tool systems correction of machining errors caused by tool deflection has been achieved by means of trial and error techniques, wherein a part is machined and the quantity of error measured is indicative of the correction required in the program.
Other prior art has taught providing deflection sensors to provide dynamic tool deflection information to an adaptive control system.
Still other prior art teaches sensing of contact of a tool with a work piece in a numerically-controlled machine tool by means of a vibration sensing mechanism.
However, none of the prior art contemplates avoiding deflection error prior to operating the tool, without using a trial and error technique.